


My Destiny?

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Anti-Christ, Destiny?, Fanart, Gen, Hell, eating people, pencil 2H and 2B, traditional danart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien is trying to come to grips with what Ann tells him. This can't be who he is. A monster?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got into my laptop, so scanning can happen again. WOOT. Barbara told me in DamienChat that they all love fans tweeting them fanart, so I will keep arting Damien stuff, because Damien totally rocks *such a proud Bradley fan rn*

         

 

           


End file.
